Memories and Nightmares
by AnimeBabe90
Summary: Complete Leena is having nightmares of her mother's death. She can't tell her dad or brother, so she might have to turn to a certain blond teammate of hers. bl brn
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my first Zoids fanfic.  The main couple is B/L but there is some Br/N, possible J/OC and Leon/OC.

Disclaimer: Do you really thing I own Zoids? No, good, you're correct.  I do not own Zoids.

________________________________________________________________

"Someone talking"

'Someone thinking'

(AN: Author's note)

________________________________________________________________

Memories and Nightmares

Prologue

"Mommy! Mommy!" a redheaded 4 year old girl screamed as she ran to a woman lying on the floor, in a red puddle.  The girl stood there staring at her mother with a perplexed look on her face. (AN: What do you expect? It's a 4 year old, they don't know any better.)

"Mommy?" she said as she kneeled next to her mother and shook her.  Her mother didn't stir; she looked at her hands and they were covered in red.  She looked down at her mother again with wide eyes.

The young girl heard footsteps coming closer; she looked at the door and waited, expecting someone she knew.  "Leon? Daddy?" A few seconds later, a tall man walked in and pulled out a gun, he then pointed it at her.

The girl thinking it was a toy stood up and walked over to the man.  She stood right in front of him with wide childish eyes and went to touch the gun.  The man smirked and aimed the gun at the girl's chest.  _BANG!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" a redheaded 16 year old screamed as she sat up in bed.  Breathing heavily she looked at her bedside clock which read 5:03 am.  Looking at her hands she reminisced about her nightmare and leaned against her headboard.

"Leena!? Are you ok? I thought I heard you scream." Leena heard her father yell through the door as he knocked.

"I'm fine Dad.  It was nothing, just a bad dream." she said as she lied back down.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad, don't worry." she said.

"Alright, if you need me just call." he said with an unbelieving tone.

"Ok Dad." she said as she closed her eyes.

________________________________________________________________

Okay, there's the prologue.  Please stay tuned and remember…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: …..I Do Not, I repeat NOT own Zoids, never have, and never will.

________________________________________________________________

Memories and Nightmares

Chapter 1

-Leena's POV-

I was lying in bed still; I couldn't sleep, or didn't want to sleep.  I was afraid of that nightmare.  'Mom…what happened?  Why am I seeing this?' I thought as I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of my bed.  Looking at the clock I saw that it was only 5:39.  It had been a week since the first nightmare.  Ever since then, I would fall asleep and end up screaming in bed.  

"Well, I might as well get something to eat." I said to myself as I pulled a large T-Shirt over my head to cover up my pajamas. (AN: Have you seen what she wears to sleep? It's so small!!!)

Walking to the kitchen I heard someone moving about, I peeked in and saw Bit looking in the fridge.  'I wonder why he's up.'  Walking in I stood behind him, he didn't notice me until I moved a hand into the fridge to try and look for something to eat.

"Eh…? Oh, hey Leena.  What are you doing up?" I heard him ask me as he moved away from the fridge with a sandwich and a can of soda.  

"I was just about to ask you the same." I stated as I grabbed a diet soda from the fridge and opened one of the cupboards to look for a glass.

"I got hungry so I went in here to get food." he said as he held up his snack.  "Now what are you doing up?"  I sat down at the table across from Bit and poured half the soda into my glass.

"I didn't want to sleep." I whispered as I drank from the cup.

"Why?" Bit asked after he swallowed his bite of the sandwich.

"I just didn't, ok?" I snapped.

"Jeeze, you don't have to get bitchy about it.  All I did was ask why you didn't sleep, not if you've got PMS." he snapped back.

"Gr…I'm not being bitchy about it." I growled out.

"Yes you are." he said sternly.

"….."

"So, why didn't you want to go to sleep?" he asked again, this time soft and gently.

"I already told you, I just didn't want to." I answered softly.

"Why didn't you want to?" he asked.  I was beginning to really get annoyed, and scared.

"………" I didn't want to tell him about my nightmare, so I stayed quiet.  I sighed and looked at my soda.

"Come on Leena, we're friends, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said.  I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had stood up from his chair and was now kneeling next to me.  I looked down at him, into his aquamarine eyes and just sighed.

"I know Bit, but…" I whispered.  I shifted my gaze from his eyes to my lap.  

"But what?" he asked me.  I turned my gaze back to his eyes, and couldn't take it anymore.  I stood up and backed away from him, with my head cast down.

"I'm sorry Bit; I'm just really tired I guess." I said as I turned around.  I don't think I would have been able to stop if I started crying.  "Goodnight, Bit" I said quietly.

"Goodnight, Leena." I heard him say.  I walked to my room and lied down, knowing that I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, I just sat back up and walked over to my computer.  'I might as well get some strategies down while I'm still awake.' 

~*~*~

I had been helping Jamie with what he usually does ever since his dad died.  Oscar (Jamie's father) was piloting his pteras alone, in the desert about a month ago.  He had been shot down by the Backdraft Group; they said it was for revenge on the Blitz Team.  They were mad that we had eliminated their chances at the Royal Cup.  Oscar had been like a second father to me, and Jamie had been like a younger brother.  Seeing him go into depression, we the hardest thing to witness.  He had told me at the funeral, 

_"I'm all alone now." Jamie said as he put his hand on the top of his father's coffin._

_"Jamie, you're not alone.  You have __Dad__, __Leon__, Bit, Brad, and me."  I said as I put my hand on his shoulder._

_"He was the only blood relative I had."  He said as he looked down.  I hugged him from behind and cried into his shoulder.  I cried for him, I cried for Oscar, and I cried for all the people Oscar left behind._

_~*~*~_

Sighing, I looked at the clock.  It read 8:01 am.  I had been working on the computer for more than 2 hours.  Sighing again I stood up and went to the bathroom connected to my room.  Dad had it installed when I threatened to blow up the Liger Zero if he didn't.  Washing my face and brushing my teeth I finished and left to change.  After I changed I walked back to the kitchen.  When I entered I saw Jamie cooking.

"Good morning, Jamie." I greeted warmly as I walked over and grabbed the missing bowl, which already contained all the pancake ingredients.  Jamie always saved this for me; I used to mix ingredients for my mother when she baked and it was the only memory I had left of her.  My smile faded as I remembered the nightmare.  I slowly stopped stirring, not even noticing.

"Good morning, Leena.  Leena?"  I heard Jamie call.

"Huh, oh, is something wrong Jamie?"  I asked as I began to mix again and put on the best impression of a smile as I could.  

"No, you just spaced out."  He said.  I moved over to the frying pan which had been heated up and put in some butter.  Rolling it around the pan I put the pan flat down again and poured some batter in.  After I had used the last of the batter, I moved the plates of pancakes over to the table.  I then began to help with the other things we were making.

"Morning."  I hear Brad groan as he walked over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup he sat down at the table and read the paper.

"Jamie, where's my dad? He's usually up by now." I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Oh, Doc went to town to buy more zoid models.  _Sigh" He answered as we sat down with him.  _

"What about Bit?" I asked, I then remembered what happened that morning.  Jamie didn't have to answer the question because right after I asked; I heard someone say,

"I'm right here."  I recognized that voice, it was Bit's voice.

-Bit's POV-

'There she was, now was my chance to get the real story out of her.'  I thought as walked up behind her.

"Leena." I said, I saw her jump and she turned slightly.

"Yeah, Bit?"  She asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  I asked as I held onto her arm.

"Um, sure Bit.  Just let me wash my hands."  She wasn't looking at me when she said that.  She had her eyes downcast, now I'm really worried.  She's never had a problem with looking me in the eye and breaking my spine.  What's so different now?  After I saw her wipe her hands on the dishtowel, I dragged her to the living room for some privacy.

"Now, Leena, you want to tell me what was up with you this morning?" I asked as I leaned against the wall, next to the door; just in case she decided to run.  She was turned away from me, so I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?"  She asked as innocently as her voice could muster.

"You know what I'm talking about, Leena.  This morning, when you decided to become Miss Bitchy, then all quiet and withdrawn.  What's going on with you?"  I asked as I walked up behind her.

"I was just tired, that's all." She said as she turned.  Seeing her gasp I know that she thought I was still by the door.  I put my hands on her shoulders and put my face close up to hers.

"Leena, please tell me." I whispered to her.

"Uh, I, oh…" She cast her eyes down.  I took my right hand off her shoulder and pull her chin up, so that our eyes were looking into each others.

"Please."  I whispered again, this time even softer.

-Leena's POV-

"I…" 'I can't do this, why is he making me do this?' I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held on tight.

"Leena, you don't have to be afraid of me.  I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just worried.  Please, tell me."  He pleaded.  That was it, I couldn't hold them in anymore, I couldn't hold in the tears.  I broke down in a sobbing mess, leaning into Bit.  I put my arms around his neck and felt him put his hands on my waist.

"_Sob, sob.  Oh, Bit.  It was terrible; I've been having the worst __sob nightmares about my __sob mother, and a __sob man with a gun.  He, he points it at _gasp_ me and shoots, __gasp then I wake up.  My mother was in a puddle of her own blood, __gasp where are these visions coming from?"  I questioned him as I leaned into him more._

"….."  I saw him open his mouth to answer but nothing came out.  I couldn't stop the tears as I collapsed and kneeled on the floor, bringing Bit with me.

"Leena, Bit, we're going to town to try and find Doc, we'll probably stay there for a few days, so if you need us just call!"  I heard Jamie yell.

"Ok Jamie."  Bit yelled back, still holding me as I quieted my sobs.  After a few minutes when I was down to a few gasps and sniffs, I pulled away from Bit reluctantly and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Bit, I'm just…"  I shifted my gaze to his chest and tried again.  "I, I just, I'm sorry Bit."  I then attempted to stand up but Bit pulled me back down.

"Leena, what the hell is going on!?  You're really worrying me.  All you told me was that you had a nightmare about you're mother and a guy with a gun.  Tell me the whole story, Leena."  I told him about my nightmare, graphically I might add.  I broke down a few times telling him, I just couldn't hold in the tears.

"Happy, I told you.  Now, what are you going to do?  Go and run to my dad and tell him? Or to Leon, then leave my little mess to them?" I accused.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"You know, why would you want to help with my problem.  I'm only you're hot-headed teammate, that breaks your spine on a regular basis, and wastes ammo.  I can't even aim, you'd all be better off witho…" I was cut off with his lips on mine.  My eyes widened for a few moments then closed to enjoy the sensation.

"Mm…Bit…" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  'Since when have I liked Bit?  Ever since I met him I guess, I just must have never really thought about it.'

"Hm…Leena…" I heard him moan as he laid me on the floor.  I guess we must have been like that for a while because the next thing I heard was someone yelling at us from the door.

"BIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I looked up and saw Harry steaming; he ran over to us and pulled Bit off of me.  He slammed Bit into the wall and started to punch him over and over again.

"Harry! What are you doing!?" I screamed as I ran up to them and tried to pull Harry off of Bit.  "Stop! You're hurting him!"

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE MINE! NOT HIS! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A SLUT AND MAKE OUT WITH THIS SON OF A BITCH?" Harry yelled as he turned to me and backed me up into the wall across the room.  I looked around him and saw Bit slide down to the ground with his head down.  I then felt the wall touch my back.  I looked up and saw Harry trap me, setting his arms on both sides of my head.  My eyes widened and tried to push him away.  He just slapped me and started to yell at me again.

"You are mine, Leena." he hissed out.  I was truly beginning to get scared now; there was an evil glint in his eyes that I've never seen before.  

'Jamie and Brad just left, Dad's been gone, and Bit's out cold bleeding, what am I going to do?' I thought.  It then struck me, 'what is a guy's weakest point?'  I pulled back my knee and slammed it into his groin as hard as I could.  Seeing him crumble into a pain filled pile on the floor, I ran to Bit, and helped him run to my room.  I dragged Bit as fast as I could and when we reached my room I put him down against the wall and locked the door.  I pushed a door under the doorknob, in hopes that whatever happens in the movies may work now.

"Bit?  Are you ok?" I asked softly as I walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Hn…I will be, don't worry.  Harry didn't hurt you did he?" he asked as he got more serious.

"Not compared what he did to you." I answered as I got up to get the first aid kit from my closet. (AN: Why does she have a first aid kit in her room you ask.  Um…for emergencies…I guess…use your imagination.)

"What did he do to you then?" Bit asked as he walked, or rather limped, over to me.

"He just slapped me, it's nothing." I answered as I turned around.  I gasped and dropped the kit; I didn't know that he was so close to me.  Bit put his left hand on my upper right arm, and used his right hand to touch my bruised cheek.  I flinched slightly but then Bit caressed it and smoothed the sting.  He then placed a light kiss on it then started to kiss me on my lips.  Pulling away slightly I smiled up at him and said,

"Bit, maybe we should patch up these wounds first and get rid of Harry, and then maybe we could get back to this." I then gave him a quick kiss.

"Sure." Bit said as he sat down on my bed and waited for me to sit with him.  I picked up the case and walked over, I kneeled down in front of him and took out a few items I would need.

"LEENA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!" I sighed and walked over to my computer.  Harry started to bang on the door and I knew it would cave sooner or later so I hurried.

"Fluegel Team, Leon Toros speaking, how may I help you?" I heard my brother ask as he answered the phone. (AN: why would Leena go to the computer to call Leon?  I don't know…maybe they have one of those connections ::shrug::)

"Leon…" I whispered, "It's me, Leena, we need you to get your butt over here, quick."

"Leena, what's going on?  Why do you need me there?  Is that a bruise on your cheek?" he asked.

"Leon, as you can probably hear, we are having a slight problem…." I was then interrupted with,

"BITCH! OPEN THIS DOOR!" which Harry had yelled though the door.

"Leon, get you butt here right now!" I whispered as threateningly as I could.

"It'll take me at least half a day to get there; even more if I have to make any stops." Leon answered.

"Fine, just get here." I said.

"Where are Jamie, Dad, and Brad anyway?" He asked.

"They went to town, NOW GET OVER HERE!!!" I commanded.  I cut the connection and walked back over to Bit.  I began to bandage his wounds with a scowl on my face.

"Thanks, for getting me out of there." Bit said.

"Hn…ya know…it's kind of funny.  I mean, I'm the 'defenseless female', shouldn't you be saving me?"  I asked as I smirked up at him.

"Hm…I guess." Bit said as he jokingly lied down on the bed.

"Bit…get up.  I'm trying to bandage your wounds, and I can't do that if…YOU'RE BEING A LAZY ASS AND LYING DOWN, NOW SIT UP!!!" I screamed.  He sat up straight and we stayed in silence until…

"Lena, open this door or I'll kick it down." We heard Harry growl through the door.

Leena's Voice:  Next Time on Zoids, will Harry knock down the door?  Will Leon get there in time to help?  And what is going on between Bit and me?  Find out in Chapter 2.

_______________________________________________________________________

There it is, chapter one.  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter 2 is finally up ^^.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, blah blah blah ::rolls eyes::

________________________________________________________________

Memories and Nightmares

Chapter 2

-1 week ago-

"Leena…" a whiny voice screeched to the girl sitting on the couch.

"Look Harry, I said no.  I've said it 12 times, all politely, I will start to yell if you keep asking!" she yelled.

"Come on! PLEASE, I'll take to L'aliment (AN: It means the food in French).  It's the most expensive French restaurant in town!" he shrilled as he walked over to her.

"No." she said sternly.  

"I'll buy ammo and zoid parts for your team.  Whatever you want!" he said as he put his face, full of hope, up to hers.

"Well, that would help the team, and I need the ammo.  Alright, I'll go with you." she complied. "Pick me up at 8 tomorrow."

"YES!!!" Harry screamed as he ran out the door.

-8 o'clock the next day-

-Leena's POV-

They went on a date together.  It was mainly go to the restaurant, eat, listen to Harry talk about himself, and go home.  When they arrived at the Blitz Team Base, Leena quickly walked to the door, hoping that she could just go to sleep.  Instead he walked in front of her and said,

"Now, time for the goodnight kiss" and he licked his lips.  I flinched and backed away.

"Move Harry, It's 12 already, I wanna go to bed." I groaned.

"Not before a kiss." he stated as he leaned down.

"Oh fine." I groaned again.  I gave him a peck on the cheek and turned towards the door.

"Not so fast." Harry said as he turned me back around and forced a kiss on me.

"Ah! Harry! Get off me!" I screamed as I kicked him in the groin.  "You jackass!"

"Leena….!" he called in his whiny voice.  I walked inside the base and went straight to my room, still hearing him call.

________________________________________________________________

-Present Time -

I sighed, 'How could Harry get so violent?  I mean, I could kick his ass a few days ago, why am I terrified of him now?' I thought to myself.  I sighed again as I heard more banging and screaming.  It had been about 4 hours since I first locked the door; I had moved a few things in front of the door to keep Harry out.

"_Yawn I'm hungry." I heard Bit complain._

"Yeah, well to bad for you 'cause we're stuck here." I snapped.

"I know that, but don't you have anything in here?  Any cookies that you were trying to hide from me or something?" I heard him ask.  I sighed and walked over to my desk.  I sat down and opened the bottom drawer.  Pulling out a box I threw it to Bit.  I stood back up and sat next to him in front of the bed.

"Yum, chocolate chip." Bit said while grinning from ear to ear.  He opened the box and took one out.

-Bit's POV-

I held the cookie up to my open mouth and was about to eat it until I caught Leena out of the corner of my eye.  If froze for a second, noticing that she was looking down at her lap and shaking slightly.  I put the cookie back and thought, 'She gave these to me pretty easily.  I wonder what's wrong.'

"Leena, are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah, just a little cold.  I would go and turn the heat on, but…" and she pointed to the door.

"Oh.  Well, I can help you with that." I stated as I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her against me.  She laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled closer.  I took the cookie out of the box again and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth.

"Oh Bit, you're such a pig." I heard her say; she said it so softly I had to strain to hear it.  Looking closer at her, I saw that she was beginning to fall asleep.  Looking at the door I noted that there hadn't been any pounding or screaming for a while and thought that Harry had left.

"What?  These are really good." I stated after I stuffed another into my mouth.

"Hm…" I heard her respond.  Looking down at her again I saw that she had finally fallen asleep.  I put the box of cookies down and put her on my lap.  Putting both on my arms around her I hugged her to my chest and put my nose in her hair.  I had always loved the smell of her hair; it always smelled of jasmine and her own special scent.  I sat like that for a few more minutes and fell asleep with my chin on her head.

I was awoken a few hours later by someone banging on the door and screaming, "BIT! LEENA! OPEN THE DOOR!" I had first thought that it was Harry but then I noticed that the voice was different.  It was Leon's voice, so I gently placed Leena on the bed and walked over to the door.  Opening it I saw a wide eyed Leon.

"Well it's about time you got he…" I was saying until I saw that the wall behind him.  It was terrible!  In big bold, red letters it said,

'DIE BITCH DIE' (AN: Sorry to all those who like Harry, and I know he would never do this but I need a bad guy ^^;; sorry again, flame me if you like)

My eyes widened and then I heard a gasp from behind me, my eyes widened even more and I turned around.  I saw Leena, eyes wide with her had over her mouth.  She was beginning to pale, and I ran to her when I saw her begin to collapse.  

"Leena!  Bit, what the hell happened here?" Leon yelled as he ran over to us.

"_Sigh Let's get her onto a bed, then I'll tell you." I said as I picked Leena up._

-Leon's POV-

After Bit had put Leena on her bed, we walked to the kitchen.  He sat down at the table and I sat down across from him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"We've been having a few problems lately." Bit answered standing back up and walking over to the fridge.

"And those would be?" I questioned.

"Well, you know about our Harry problem." Bit started as he pulled out a bottle of soda. "Want some?"

"I'll pass; now tell me, why was Harry so pissed off?" I asked.  Bit opened the cupboard and took out a cup.  Pouring himself a cup he put the bottle back and sat back down with his cup.  Taking a few sips he said,

"He got mad at me and Leena." he said looking at his soda, which he was rolling around in his hands.

"What did you guys do?" I asked as I stared at the soda as well.

"We kind of…" he started.

"Kind of what?" I continued.

"We kind of m…" he could not continue because at that moment we heard an ear-piercing scream come from Leena's room.

"What the…!?" I screamed.  We stood up and ran towards her room.

-Leena's POV-

Red liquid everywhere.  On the floor, the wall, me.  I looked up and saw the man, I looked down and saw the woman, I looked at my hands and saw a gun.  My eyes widened and I looked up again.  The man, he was there again, with a gun, pointed at my chest.  (AN: just so you know, this is all with her as the little girl.)

"Who ar…" I started but he raised his hand with the gun and pointed it at my chest.  I walked over and put my hand on the muzzle.  It moved to my chest and there was a flash and bang.

"Leena!" I heard someone call.  I looked around.  It was pitch black, nothing.

"Leena!" I heard again.  I then felt everything shake.  I gave a cry and…

-Regular POV-

Bit is shaking Leena and calling her franticly as she flails on the bed.  Screaming out of fear.  She suddenly opened her eyes and sits up.  She looks around panicked, then calms down when she recognizes her surroundings.  She put a hand up to her mouth and began to sob; she leaned into Bit and sobbed harder, now into both hands.

"Leena?  What's going on?  Are you ok?" Leon asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.  When she felt it she jumped and began to shake even more.

"Bit!  Make him go away!" she cried.  Bit held onto her tighter and whispered in her ear,

"Leena, it's Leon; your brother.  Calm down."

"Yeah Leena, It's only me." Leon said, moving closer.  She was still shaking put she moved her tear stained face slightly to take a peek at Leon.  Her eyes were red and blurry so she rubbed them slightly and looked again.

"Leon?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me Leena." he answered.  She stayed in Bit's arms for a few more seconds then threw herself at him with all her might.  (AN: now let's see, she can hold a bath tub above her head then throw it at Bit with no problem what so every, she has a lot of might.)

"Leon!" she screamed.  She held onto him tight and cried.

-Kitchen-

They were all seated around the table, Bit was next to Leena who had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and Leon was sitting across from them.

"Leena, what is going on?" Leon asked after taking a sip of his coffee.  Leena paled and stared down into her coffee mug.

"I, I…I" she stuttered, every time her voice softened.  Bit put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"What me to tell him?" she nodded slightly.  Bit turned his head to Leon and said,

"Leena's been having nightmares, Leon"

"Nightmares about what?" he asked.

"About mom dying." Leena squeaked out.

"What?!" Leon screamed.  Leena put her head down and started to cry, her tears sliding down her cheeks.  Leon saw what he did and calmed down, guilt washing over him.  "Leena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"_Sniff sniff I know, __sniff I'm just, _sniff_ god this is worse than PMS." she sniffed out.  Bit held her tighter and said,_

"It's alright Lena, just take your time." he whispered.  She took a few deep breaths and started again.

"It all started a few weeks ago." she whispered.  "I had my first nightmare about mom.  Every since then I haven't slept much.  I would stay up and work on strategies or something." she continued.

"Leena, what did that guy with the gun look like?" Leon asked.

"I couldn't really tell; he was usually covered in shadows." she whispered.

 "Oh." Leon sighed.  He looked at Leena and Bit and noticed that Leena had been leaning on Bit and he had his arms wrapped around her.  'Those two are acting weird, they're usually trying to kill each other, now they're hugging and cuddling.'

"Since when have you two been so close?" He asked out loud.

"Huh?" they asked looking up.

"Bit has his arms around you Lena, and you don't even mind.  You look like you guys have been going out forever." He gaped.  Bit and Leena blushed and Leena stuttered out,

"We, um, you see." getting out of Bit's embrace.

"We just started dating." Bit said calming, pulling Leena back.

"Yeah." Leena said blinking.

"What brought the dating on?" Leon asked raising his eyebrow.

"We made out." Bit said, again calmly.  Leena turned a few more shades of red and glared at Bit.  "Which caused the whole, 'Harry trying to kill us stuff.'"

"Oh, and those bruises and cuts you got on your face are also a result of it along with the all this mess and that large threatening sign?" Leon enquired.

"Yup." Bit confirmed.  Leena was glaring at him really hard, he turned to her and said, "What?"

"Nothing." she ground out.  Bit turned his head to face Leon and saw that he was glaring at him also.

"What?" he asked Leon.

"Nothing." he ground out.  Leon then stood up and said, "Bit, can I see you in the living room for a second?"

"Um, sure." Bit said unsurely.  He stood up and Leena was about to also until Leon stopped and said,

"Not you Leena, just Bit." and continued to walk.

"But…" she started but then Bit but a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said,

"We'll just be a sec, kay?" she nodded and he followed Leon out.

-Living Room-

"So what did you want to see me about Leon?" Bit asked as he sat on the couch.

"I just wanted to tell you…" he started as he sat down and put his chin on his hands.  "that if you hurt my sister, I will have to hurt you."

"Huh, oh, of course, but I would never hurt Leena." Bit defended.  

"Hn...you never know Bit, I've seen her boyfriends.  Not all of them treated her the way they should've." Leon said standing up.  "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.  Now, let's get back to Leena." and he walked back to the kitchen.  Bit followed with a slightly grimmer expression.

-Kitchen-

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Leena asked as she pulled a box of cookies from the cupboard.

"Oh nothing, we just had the talk about him being your boyfriend and me being your brother." Leon said as he sat down and took a cookie from the plate that Leena and put down.  Leena sat down and said,

"Oh, so in other words you threatened him."

"Yup." Leon answered.

"_Sigh You do this every time, Leon.  Scared almost half my boyfriends into not dating me." Leena complained._

"It's only for your safety, Leena." Leon said.

"Whatever." she said.

They were all seated around the table and eating cookies when they heard…

"LEENA DARLING!"

Bit's Voice: Next Time on Zoids, who is calling for Leena?  We had a fight?  And there are flashbacks…Find out in Chapter 3.

________________________________________________________________

Okay, chapter 2 is now out.  I hope you enjoyed it and please review. ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never have, and I never will.

________________________________________________________________

Memories and Nightmares

Chapter 3

-Regular POV-

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw…

"HARRY!" Bit growled out.  Leena hid behind Bit pretended to be her regular self, the fiery red-head, but was actually as scared as a lost child.

 "What are you doing here; get the hell out of here before I kick your ass out." Leon threatened as he stood in front of Bit.

"Why, I just wanted to see _my Leena." Harry said in a sickeningly sweet tone._

"Harry, leave now, like Leon told you." Leena said as calmly as she could.

"Why, Leena my sweet?  I just wanted to ask you out for lunch." he said walking towards her.

Leena grimaced at the words _Leena **my** sweet and stared at him thinking, 'I am so gonna kill him!'_

"Leave Harry, right now." Leon said as he pushed Harry away.

"Leon, please move out of my way so that I may take _my Leena out to eat." Harry seethed through his teeth._

"Bit, make him leave, please." Leena begged in a whisper.

"Get out, now Harry." Bit said holding onto Harry's left arm while Leon held Harry's right.

"LET GO OF ME!  LEENA!  I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU!  I WILL BE BACK!!!!" he yelled as Bit and Leon threw him out the door.  Leon stayed and put on the level 3 safety to keep Harry out while Bit went back to check on Leena.

"Leena, we got rid of Harry." Bit yelled nearing the kitchen.

"Hm…" she replied, staring down at her hands which were fiddling around with each other.

"What's wrong?" Bit questioned as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing…" she answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, this time grabbing her hand and rubbing it with his.

"Nothing I said!" she growled out, pulling her hand back.

"Why are you getting so defensive?!" Bit growled back at her.  Leena stood up, toppling her chair and yelled,

"I'm not getting defensive!  I just want to be left alone!" and stomped off to her room.  Bit blinked and wondered, 'what just happened here?'

-Leena's POV-

Arriving at my room I entered and sat down on my bed, staring straight ahead at the wall.  I don't know why I got such an attitude in the kitchen, it just happened.  I thought about walked back in there and apologizing to bit by saying sorry, hugging the life out of him, and kisses him silly.  But then decided not to and to just go to sleep.

Lying down I plopped my head on the pillow and turned over onto my side.  I stared at a framed photo of my family which was kept on my nightstand and thought back to that day.

It had been taken at my fourth birthday party; we had gone to an ice rink and were huddled in the middle.  Leon and I were in the front, with my mom hugging me from behind and Dad was behind Leon, trying to regain his balance for the camera, which had gone off during his fall.

My mother died two weeks later, no one told me how she had died.  But I had overheard something about suicide and a gun, but I know that my mother would never have taken her own life…or at least I think.  I was so young when she died and now…I can't even remember what she was like.

Blinking, I felt tears fall; it had been such a long time since I last cried.  I can only remember crying three times, when I was being threatened by the chainsaw man, at Oscar's funeral, and my mother's funeral.

I continued to stare at the picture and cry until I wore myself out and closed my eyes, falling into a troubled sleep filled with old memories and nightmares (AN: the title…I did not expect that….^^;;)

-Bit's POV-

Walking around the base after Leena and I had, what I guess, a fight, I kept thinking about why she would act so strange.  Ending up in the hanger I walked over to Liger and sat at its feet (AN: paws?).

What's wrong Bit? I heard Liger asked me.  Leaning my back on its paw I looked up at the ceiling and answered,

"Leena and I just had our first fight as a couple.  And I think it was the shortest and strangest fight we'd ever had."

All your fights are strange. Liger joked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I laughed.

Sitting there, my mind began to wonder to when I first met Leena and the team.  I had driven out there to look for zoid parts which had been broken off a zoid and left, which I then would sell.  Leon had ended up tripping over my truck and so they had to call interference.

They caught me trespassing in their hanger and tied me up.  I remember when I called Leena 'Babe', she threw a fit.  I was attracted to her, which is why I called her babe in the first place, but I guess, with her yelling and chasing me around, I was more focused on my limbs than her looks.

Standing up I stretched and walks to the door.

"Later, Liger." I said.

Later, Bit. I heard Liger say as I walked out the door.

Walking past Leena's room I doubled back and stood in front of it.  Staring at it I raised my hand but stopped halfway for a few seconds.  Shaking my head I raised my hand completely and knocked.

When I didn't get an answer I knocked again and called,

"Leena, it's Bit, may I come in?"

When I still didn't get a response I turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, peering around to see it she was about to come and answer it.  Looking over to the bed I saw her asleep and smiled, walking over I sat down next to her and watched her sleep.

She looked so angelic.  I didn't want to wake her so I just sat there and stared.

-Regular POV-

While Bit was staring, Leena was mentally screaming and thrashing.

She began to shake slightly and her breathing had begun to change into short quick gasps.  Bit began to worry and started to try to shake her awake while saying,

"Leena…wake up."

She let out a scream and started to fight him.  Bit frantically took her in his arms and held her tightly, trying to calm her and bring her out of her nightmare world.

When she calmed, she opened her watery eyes and looked up at him.  Whispering his name, she clung to his shirt and cried.  He stroked her hair and whispered soothing things into her ear.  Pulling her head away from his chest she looked up and him and gave him a kiss, he returned it and laid her down.

"Bit…" Leena whispered as she began to close her eyes.

"Yeah, Leena?"

"Will you hold me?  Please?" she begged.

He smiled and laid down next to her, putting his arms around her he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  Leena smiled and snuggled closer to him, falling asleep to the drone of his heartbeat.

-Leon's POV-

I leaned against the door as Harry banged on it.  I wondered about how he got this violent, before Leena would only need a heartbeat to break his spine.  When the banging stopped, I looked out the peephole (AN: all doors have peepholes…well…the front doors anyway…gah….whatever) and saw him walking away.  I gave a sigh of relief and slid down into a sitting position.

When I had just begun to nod off, I heard a scream from Leena's room.  Jumping up I ran there as fast as I could (AN: it probably took more than a minute, I mean, isn't the base like…huge?).  When I arrived there I saw both Leena and bit lying down on the bed.  Bit had his arms around her and was whispering words to her.  I saw Leena was fast asleep and had a few tear streaks on her face.

Giving a silent sigh of relief I walked away from her room and to the kitchen.  Walking in, I grabbed a box of Leena's cookies and some milk from the fridge.  As I sat down I thought about the picture of my sister and Bit.  Bit had a look of protection on his face, the same look I had on my face when I would meet Leena's dates and boyfriends.

Biting into a cookie I thought,

'Bit will take care of Leena, the way I took care of her, or he's gonna be a dead man.'

After eating about half the box and more than a couple glasses of milk I put everything back and cleaned my dishes (AN: AFTER YOU USE A DISH YOU SHOULD ALWAYS CLEAN IT!!!).  I stood up and walked to my old room to lie down and rest for a while.  Putting my right arm over my eyes I gave a tired sigh and fell asleep.

Leon's Voice: Bit's got Leena, and Leena's got Bit.  Where did Harry go off to, Home?  Wherever, thank god he isn't at the Base anymore.  Stay tuned for chapter 4.

________________________________________________________________

Gah, it's been so long since I updated…and look!  The chapter's so short!! I'M SO SORRY!! ::cries::

Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter here sooner and faster, so do what Leon said and stay tuned ^.~


	5. Epilogue

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. My computer was down, then I was working on my other fanfic on my sis's laptop and now that one's broken so I have to wait for it to be fixed to get my chapter out. ::sighs:: anyway, I sort of abandoning this fanfic for lack of time and interest (meaning I forgot what it was about), but I am going to finish it. This is the last chapter of Memories and Nightmares. I give my deepest apologies, but I will have another zoids fanfic out soon. ___________________________________________________________________________ Memories and Nightmares Epilogue  
  
Leena held the gun to her chest, giggling and moving the gun from side to side. The man stared down at her with a smirk and handed her the gun. "Here sweetheart, just hold the gun to your chest and pull this back. It'll make you very happy," he said softly. She giggled and held it. Looking up she saw the man take a few steps backwards. She held the gun, and turned it around so the barrel faced him. "I want you to be happy, too!" she squealed, pulling back the trigger. The man's eyes widened and he fell backwards as the bullet went through his skull, spraying blood and brains onto the girl. She stared at the man wide- eyed and started crying. She dropped the gun and fell to her bottom sobbing.  
  
Leena sat up straight, gasping for air, sweat dripping from her forehead and temples. She looked around the room and down at a peaceful Bit. She pulled her hands up to her face and stared at them; flashbacks of her dream replaying in her head. Shaking her head she laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She thought about if it could have been true or not, and she just wasn't sure. ___________________________________________________________________________ It has been one week since Harry's last visit and Bit found out the reason. Harry had been taken to the psychiatric ward in the hospital by his robots. He was being held there for going crazy, paranoid as one of the reasons. (did that make any sense?) Bit had proposed to Leena 3 days later. Of course Bit got a long and scary talk from Leon and Doc, but they were happy none-the-less.  
  
Leena never had another nightmare of her mother's death, she only wishes she could know the truth of what had happened. The truth of what she had done. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey again, I, again, apologize for this stupid ending. But I will write another zoids b/l fanfic. I cannot honestly say that it will be posted soon, but there will be one. Thank you, and flame if you must ;.; 


End file.
